JACKASS: Sonic Style
by Adidas804
Summary: Sonic and the gang doing crazy, painful, and funny antics like Johnny Knoxville and his crew off of Jackass. Let the pain begin :)
1. Bring The Pain

_**Hello, my lovely fanfictioners (Icreated a new word), I wanted to create a painfully, funny story to get away from the seriousness for a little bit. I'm still going to do Sonic's 'Deception', I'm just starting something new for my stories. On MTV, there's a show called JACKASS that always made me laugh so I decided to create a story about it, Sonic Style. **_

_**Welcome, to JACKASS: SONIC STYLE! OH YEAH:)**_

We being with Knuckles wearing a black tee, gray, baggy jeans, and Timbaland boots. He was staring in the camera in front of a brick wall.

"Hi, I'm Knuckles the Echinda and welcome to JACKASS."

_Foosh! _Water came out a nearby fire hose and knocked Knuckles down. Everyone in the background, including Knuckles, are laughing their ass off.

**(Bumba)**

We now have Sonic, who is wearing a white tee, brown cargo shorts, and white Nikes, along with Tails, who is wearing a red tee, black jeans, and white Jordan's, in front of a forest...somewhere.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." "And I'm Miles 'Tails' Prower." Then both of them together said, "This is Bumba." They walk toward a BMX bike and a ramp. Sonic picked up the bike and walked away from the ramp and Tails about 50 feet. He got on the bike but before he started pedaling, "I AM a JACKASS!" He went as fast he could go to the ramp but as soon as he was 18 feet in the air, he let go of the bike, which was a bad mistake. He hit an oak tree, shoulder first, and fell down the branches to have a hard landing on his back.

"Holy SH#T!" Tails ran over to Sonic, laughing the whole way there. We find Sonic on his back, laughing as well, painfully. "Oh my god, I'm a dumb assh*le." Tails helped him up and picked up the bike because Tails is next.

He backed up from the ramp, like Sonic. But instead of yelling like Sonic, he gunned it. When he reached the ramp, he lost control of the bike and landed on his side, sliding off of the ramp. The whole camera crew was laughing while Sonic was on his back, laughing his ass off. Sonic got up and went over to his little buddy, still laughing. Tails is laughing saying, "That wasn't supposed to happen."

**(Wake Up Call)**

Judging from the night vision on, it is nighttime and we have Tails, wearing a black tank top, white basketball shorts, and black Reebok's, along with Knuckles, wearing a green muscle shirt, red basketball shorts, and black Nikes.

"This is Tails here with my friend Knuckles the Echinda." Tails whispered. "Our roommate, Sonic, is sleeping, so we decided to play a prank on him called 'Wake Up Call'. Knuckles started whispering, "Sonic hates getting woken up early in the morning and he will literally run after you and beat you up. So Tails is going to blow a foghorn in his ears, Tails is going to run out the room before Sonic is going to get up, and we are going to put up some clear wrap so when Sonic comes through, he'll land on his back. Now lets get started."

Tails silently opened the door to Sonic's room, foghorn in hand. He sees Sonic wearing just a black basketball shorts with a yellow stripe on the side and black socks.

_HHHOOONNNKKK!_

"SON OF A B TCH!" Sonic fell out of his bed. Tails ran as soon as Sonic got up. "Come back here, you two-tailed bastard!" Tails ran in the living room and ducked under the wrap, knowing it was there, but pretended he was about to trip for the prank. As Sonic ran to the living room.

_SMACK!_

Sonic landed on his back while Knuckles and Tails were laughing loudly. Knuckles brought in whip cream and sprayed it on Sonic's face with Tails putting a cherry on top. Sonic groaned.

"I'm roommates with assh*loes."

_**Woo, that's a good one I typed up there. I miss the show JACKASS, it was hilarious. **_

_**Album listened during typing- Rise Against: Appeal To Reason**_

_**Gotta roll out, OH YEAH :)**_


	2. Hospitalized

_**Can't talk gotta move. Lets start it up.**_

_**OH YEAH :)**_

**(Angry Jackasses)**

We have Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, and Rouge the Bat standing in front of catapult _[The large ones like in the Medieval Times] _staring at the camera, wearing an all white jumpsuit and helmet.

"Welcome to Jackass. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." "I'm Amy Rose." "I'm Rouge the Bat." Back to Sonic, "And this is Angry Jackasses." While Amy is getting in the catapult, Sonic explains the concept. "It's the same thing like Angry Birds without the birds, pigs, and special powers. We'll get launched by the catapult and attempt to hit those ten capsules in the end."

Sonic points to the ten clear capsules but they are ten of their friends in each of them. Sally Acorn, Antoine D'Collette, Bunnie Rabbot, and Rotor are in the bottom four capsules. Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee are in the three capsules on top of them. Above those three are Knuckles and Shadow the Hedgehog. The last person above them is Tails.

Amy is in the catapult, scared as hell, but ready to get this started. "Are you ready, Amy?" Sonic's answer is a thumbs up. Sonic and Rouge hold the lever in place.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1! CRANK!_

Amy is launched in the air, twenty feet in the air. She comes down straight in the middle, knocking out Espio which caused Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails to fall on everyone else. Rouge started running over there with Sonic as soon as Amy hits Espio. Surprisingly, the capsules didn't have a crack or dent on it. After Sonic checked on everyone, he ran straight to Amy.

"Amy! Are you alright?" Sonic asked, laughing a little bit. "Yeah, Sonic, I'm alive." Did I forget to mention that Sonic and Amy are dating? They were in love with each other since 3rd grade. "Good."

Next up, Rouge the Bat. Since she isn't using her wings in this stunt, the crew had to get a jumpsuit big enough to hold her wings together.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1! CRANK! _

Rouge flew about two feet higher in the air than Amy and flew down toward Knuckles, knocking him out along with Tails, Vector, and Sally. Everyone else in the capsules were laughing and cheering that they were still standing.

"Oh man, my head is ringing. Rouge, you okay?" Rouge lifted her head up, laughing with two thumbs up. "I'm good, Knuckie." They also started dating. They loved each other since they were in 4th, but never told a soul, even though it was obvious they were.

"Hey, Rouge?" Sonic found a bullhorn. "You okay over there?" An excited yell was all Sonic and Amy needed to here to know that she was a-okay.

Now our final victim, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic got loaded up in the catapult as Amy and Rouge were ready to pull the lever.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1! CRA-_

"Hey, what's going on?" Sonic yelled, questionably. Rouge shrugged and answered, "We don't know. We pulled the lever down. How about you come down to help us?" Sonic turned around and as soon he got on his knees,

_CRANK! _"HOLY SH*T!"

The catapult launched him, unexpectedly in the air and since he was lighter than Amy and Rouge, he was **fifteen **feet higher in the air than Rouge. He flew over the capsules and landed on the ground ten feet away from it. He landed on his side _**extremely hard**_.

Amy ran all the way toward Sonic and found him holding his side, moaning painfully. "Oh my god, Sonic, speak to me!?" Sonic said, "okwdhsjasd bweksbak." meaning he was in need of the hospital because he couldn't even talk.

Rouge called 911 and ran over to help Sonic calm down. Tails unscrewed the top of his capsules and using his two tails, helped everyone get out of their capsules. Everyone ran to Sonic as the ambulance came into view. "Sonic, stop moving and breathe, okay? The ambulance is here." Amy reassured Sonic. The pediatricians picked up Sonic and strapped him up on the gurney. They carried him to the hospital while everyone else drove behind them.

_**{8 Hours and 30 Minutes Later}**_

"Amy and the rest of the gang were in waiting room, praying Sonic is okay, but we all know that Sonic is a tough nut to crack. The doctor came out smiling, "Your friend is okay. Apparently, his body can handle this kind of abuse. All of you can see him now."

Since the camera crew couldn't come in the hospital, Tails brought in his Sony camcorder. The twelve friends walked in Sonic's room. He was sitting up in his bed, healthy as oak tree.

"Yo, Sonic, you scared us to hell." Knuckles said which caused everyone to laugh. "Don't do that to us again, man." "My bad, Red." He hugged the ladies and dapped the fellas.

"You know it scared me as f*ck." Tails said. Sonic grabbed him and gave a head noogie. "You know I'm going to be alright, lil bro. You know me better than that." He let go of Tails, grabbed Amy, and pulled her to his lap. Sonic stared at Tails' camcorder.

"This is Sonic the Hedgehog. From my crew, we'll see you next time on Jackass."

_**YES, YES, YYYEEESSS! I finished the chapter and it was good. **_

_**Album listened while typing-Ice Cube: I Am The West**_

_**Gotta go, OH YEAH:)**_


	3. Ball Busting'Shocking'Revenge

_**Wassup, Fanfictioners! Welcome to Chapter 3 of JACKASS: SONIC STYLE. Sonic the Hedgehog finally got out of the hospital but the doctors told him to be careful about what to do. And for Sonic ... careful is not in his dictionary. **_

_**LET'S GO!**_

Our Jackass camera shows Sally Acorn on a soccer field in Amsterdam. "I'm Sally Acorn and welcome to Jackass." Shadow ran to a soccer ball standing seven feet away from the camera and seven feet in front of Sally.

_KICK! BOOM!_

Sally fell down, holding her face laughing along with the rest of the crew. As for Shadow, he was on his back laughing up a storm.

_**(Bro Nut)**_

The camera shows Sonic and Tails stand in front of the camera in a forest in Amsterdam. Sonic is wearing a red jacket with a black t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and all black Nikes. Tails is wearing a purple tank top, black cargo shorts, and all white Nikes.

"I'm Sonic." "I'm Tails." Then Knuckles pops up out of nowhere behind them. "And this is Bro Nut. These two are going to shoot each other in the nuts with a mini cannon. Hopefully, they will hurt like hell. Oh did I forget to mention that our victims will be using MLB baseballs as their ammo?" Knuckles smirked at the camera.

Amy came in between the brothers and started to count down until, "Do I really have to wear this? They're going to shoot each other in the balls, not boxing." She was wearing a gold bikini and gold three inch heels. That is not an outfit females should be wearing in a forest but hell, she gets paid to do this stuff.

"Sorry, Amy." Amy just rolled her eyes at Knuckles and started to count down.

_5...4...3...2...1!_

As soon as Amy screamed one, she...fell...out of the way. "Damn it! I can't even walk in these!" But she made it out of the way before they shot.

_POOSH! POOSH! POOSH! POOSH! _

OMG, these guys suck at aiming. They hit each other in the face, arm, leg, everything except the nuts. Then Knuckles pushed Tails out of the way.

"You can't aim at all, Tails. Let me show you how to do it."

_POOSH!_

"SON OF A B#TCH!" Sonic screamed in pain holding his balls...or what's left of his balls. Everyone was laughing their ass off. Amy went over there to help Sonic up, but she still laughing too. Also, Shadow had a speed meter **(I don't know what it's actually called) **to tell him how fast the ball was going.

"Holy Sh*t! That ball went 55 mph, guys." Shadow yelled and laughed at the same time. Sonic, still laying on the ground holding his nuts, couldn't believe what he heard. "It went how fast?" "Dude, it went _55 miles per hour." _Shadow walked over to Sonic to show how fast it went. When Sonic saw it, clear as a diamond, it said **55 MPH**.

"Oh...Damn."

_**(Execution Avenue)**_

We have Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow wearing jail orange jumpsuits in a office building hallway. Behind them are Sally, Amy, Bunnie, and Rouge in police uniforms without the sunglasses. The camera zooms out to show stun guns and cattle prods, turned on, hanging on threads from the ceiling.

"Right here on this side is conviction" Sally said to the camera. Amy said to the camera, "And over there on the other side is freedom." All of the ladies said together, "Welcome to Execution Avenue!" If you didn't know what the boys are during by now, you need brain surgery. The boys have to make it to the other side while in the process, getting shocked with a chance that they will knock and push each other in and out of the way.

_5...4...3...2...1..._

_HONK!_

The males ran toward the 'Avenue', determined to make it to the end. Tails was the first one to get shocked by a stun gun in the neck. "Ah...dammit that hurt." Tails screamed holding his neck. Sonic pushed Shadow to a stun gun and made him get shocked in the head. "AAHH!" Sonic also grabbed Knuckles and used him as a shield to get to the end. You should know how much pain Knuckles was in but when he hit the cattle prod, "MOTHER F***ING SON OF A B*TCH!" Then fell on the floor on the other side.

Sonic was the only one that came through the 'Avenue' without being shocked like crazy.

_**(4 minutes later)**_

Everyone was in a office room but Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles had ice packs from the shocks. Amy is right outside the office door holding a cattle prod. Everyone knew she was out there except her boyfriend, Sonic. "I love Sonic but what he did was so wrong. I'm going to show him how a _real _shock feels." She whispered to the camera.

"Hey Sonic, have you seen Amy anywhere?" Rouge asked 'curiously'. "No, but since you say that, I'm going to look for her." Sonic started walking to the office door when out of nowhere,

_BBBZZZ!_

"OH SH*T!" Amy shocked Sonic in his balls and did it hurt. Everyone laughed while Sonic was holding his balls, laying on the floor. "Sonic, you know you deserved that." "Yeah, I admit I deserved that one after what I did." Sonic responded to Amy, painfully. "But I still love you." "I love you too, Sonic."

_**(Later that night)**_

The night vision is on and in front of it is Sonic the Hedgehog wearing black Nike basketball shorts with red stripes on the side, white Nike basketball socks, and red/black/white high top Nike Dunks. Yes, he has no shirt on like last time.

"Yo, what's going on?" Sonic whispered, "We're here at our apartment. All of you remember last time when my roommates, Tails and Knuckles, made me fall on my back in the middle of the night, right? So I decided to play a prank on them."

Sonic put on a zombie suit and explained what he was going to do. "I'm gonna dress like a zombie wanting to kill them with plastic axe but to them they think it's real. Plus, I have a zombie mask that make my voice sound like the monsters off of Silent Hill. Let's do this."

With a full zombie costume, zombie mask, and plastic axe, Sonic headed to Tails room. He found Tails sleeping wearing dark blue Jordan shorts and black socks. Tails heard someone enter the room and as soon as he seen the 'Axe wielding Zombie',

_AAAAHHHH!_

He ran out the room to Knuckles who was wearing red Nike basketball shorts and white socks.

"Knuckles, Knuckles, Knuckles, get your red ass up!" Tails hit Knuckles in the head with his fists. "Damn it, Tails, what the fuck is wrong with you." "There's a motherfucking zombie in this place, you FUCKING DUMBASS!" "Tails, you idiot, zombies don't ex-" Knuckles screamed when he saw the zombie, that scared the living shit out of Tails, in his doorway. "MOTHERFUCKER! TAILS GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME AND RUN!"

They ran around their apartment for ten minutes until they decided to hide in the bathroom inside the tub.

"God, I don't want to die. I'm too young to go to heaven, man. Knuckles if I die, make sure that my funeral-" "Tails, you are not gonna die. Where is Sonic anyway?" At that moment, the zombie came in the bathroom and saw them in the tub.

"AAAHHH!"

"Hello, bitches." The zombie took the mask off to reveal Sonic the Hedgehog, laughing his ass off at his roommates and friends. "You son of a bitch. What the FUCK was that for!?" Knuckles yelled.

"That was for the clear wrap prank that ya'll did to me. Now that I scared the living shit out of BOTH of you-" Sonic slammed the axe and mask down to the floor, "-Goodnight, Fuckers." and walked out the bathroom to his bedroom.

_**Yes, hahahaha! Finally done and it went pretty well if I do say so myself. For the next chapter, I need any idea possible. It has to be funny, entertaining, and most of all painful. Give me a name of it and explain how you want it to go. **_

_**Until next time, (in a concert voice) Thank You, Fanfictioners, and Goodnight :)**_


End file.
